Algo de ayuda
by Kirah69
Summary: Chris ha acabado con una herida en la pierna tras una batalla y Derek se ofrece a ayudarle, aunque sus segundas intenciones enseguida son evidentes.


Su corazón aún latía algo acelerado. Ya había terminado todo, los chicos estaban sanos y salvos (en la medida de lo posible) y su objetivo había muerto, todo había salido bien, salvo que tenía una herida en su pierna y apenas podía caminar. Se curaría, no era grave, pero le molestaba el hecho de que le hubieran herido. Había sido un descuido, un momento de debilidad al intentar proteger a uno de esos malditos hombres lobo. Aún no podía creer que ahora estuviera colaborando con ellos.

—¿Estás bien?

Chris levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Derek. Se puso recto, intentando disimular el dolor, aunque sabía que el licántropo lo percibiría enseguida.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?—evitó mirarle a los ojos, solo quería que se marchara cuanto antes.

—Estaba siguiendo el olor de tu sangre.

—Oh, ya— _maldito olfato de lobo_ —. Estoy bien, así que...

—Apóyate en mí—le dijo Derek, acercándose y ofreciendo su hombro.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar. Lárgate—ya había caído demasiado bajo como para ahora aceptar la ayuda de uno de ellos.

—O te apoyas en mí o te llevo en brazos, tú decides—no parecía tener la intención de echarse para atrás.

Aquello era totalmente innecesario. Era cierto que le había salvado de una herida seria como mínimo durante la pelea, pero no le debía nada, no quería que le debiera nada. Sin embargo, no podría soportar la humillación de ser llevado en brazos por un hombre lobo. Reticente, rodeó los hombros de Derek con un brazo y se puso tenso cuando el licántropo rodeó su cintura con el suyo. El chico era fuerte, tan musculoso. No había mucha diferencia de altura entre ellos, pero aunque no fuera un hombre lobo sería más fuerte que él. En realidad le daba un poco de envidia, él ya no era tan joven como antes, sus habilidades ya no eran tan agudas, por eso había acabado herido en algo que antes habría hecho con los ojos cerrados.

Derek lo llevó hasta su coche y lo apoyó contra la puerta del pasajero.

—Las llaves.

—Puedo seguir solo, gracias.

Cuando intentó apoyarse en el capó para dar la vuelta al coche, Derek le agarró del brazo y volvió a empujarlo contra la puerta. Le miró fijamente con ojos serios. No estaban brillando, pero sentía como si lo hicieran.

—Eres un cabezota. Deja que pague mi deuda, no quiero deberte nada—le dijo el licántropo.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido, él tampoco querría tener una deuda con un hombre lobo, aunque sentía que aún la tenía por lo que había hecho su hermana. Derek no parecía pensar lo mismo. Finalmente resopló y le entregó las llaves. El chico (aunque quizás no debería llamarle chico porque podría ser incluso mayor que él) le hizo meterse en el asiento del acompañante.

—Hay que esperar a Allison—le dijo cuando se sentó tras el volante y arrancó el coche.

—Va a acompañar a Lydia a su casa y se quedará con ella—puso en marcha el coche sin esperar más.

Se dirigieron en completo silencio hacia el edificio de apartamentos en el que ahora vivía Chris con su hija. Era extraño y un tanto incómodo estar los dos solos en el coche, pero el silencio era bienvenido, incluso agradable después de tanto caos durante la pelea.

Cuando aparcaron en el garaje, a Chris apenas le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta del pasajero antes de que Derek ya estuviera allí frente a él. _Maldita velocidad de lobo_ , pensó molesto. El licántropo le agarró del brazo y le ayudó a salir. Chris torció el gesto ante el dolor de su pierna. Se apoyó de nuevo en los hombros de Derek hasta que subieron a su apartamento.

—Bien, ya puedes-

—¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?—le preguntó, sentándolo en una silla del comedor.

—Eso no es necesario—le miró confuso, no entendía qué hacía aún allí, había hecho más que suficiente.

—A no ser que hayas desarrollado autocuración como yo, hay que encargarse de esto cuanto antes—le dio un suave toque con el pie a su pie derecho, la pierna donde tenía la herida.

Chris frunció el ceño, molesto, pero cedió, iba a ser más difícil curárselo solo.

—En el cuarto de baño.

Derek salió de comedor y regresó enseguida con el botiquín.

—Bájate los pantalones—le ordenó más que pedir.

—¿Qué?—Chris le miró ofendido por un momento.

—No creo que pueda curarte con los pantalones puestos—respondió, mirándole fijamente como si no comprendiera su reacción.

Chris sintió calor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios había pensado? Debía de ser el cansancio o el estrés. Se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones y se los bajó, quedándose en calzoncillos. Derek dejó el botiquín en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él. Ahora la situación sí que no podía ser más incómoda, él con los pantalones por los tobillos y Derek de rodillas a su lado. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, sabiendo que se estaba ruborizando. Era ridículo a su edad.

Derek observó la herida, era un corte no muy profundo de unos diez centímetros de largo en el costado de su muslo derecho.

—Vas a necesitar puntos. ¿Quieres anestesia?—le preguntó, revisando el botiquín.

—No, no hace falta.

No volvió a preguntar, si quería sufrir era cosa suya. Derek limpió la herida a conciencia, cogió hilo y aguja y lo cosió con cuidado, punto tras punto, mientras Chris apretaba los dientes y no dejaba escapar una sola queja. Derek tenía cuidado, pero el dolor era inevitable y era probable que dejara cicatriz, una más de tantas que habría en su cuerpo.

—Te gusta el dolor—no era una pregunta, solo un comentario.

—Claro que no—replicó ofendido.

—¿Entonces por qué estás duro?—mientras cosía el último punto, miró de reojo sus calzoncillos negros.

—Ah- Y-yo...—bajó la mirada y vio que tenía razón, había un gran bulto en sus calzoncillos y las manos del licántropo estaban demasiado cerca. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no era posible que tuviera una erección involuntaria a su edad. Quería levantarse, pero no podía moverse con la aguja dentro de su piel.

—No te muevas, casi termino—dio el último punto y dejó la aguja desechable sobre el plástico en el que venía. Chris intentó levantarse, pero Derek presionó una mano sobre su muslo, demasiado arriba, casi rozando el borde de sus calzoncillos, y lo inmovilizó en la silla—. Aún no he terminado.

Su mirada le hizo estremecer. Había más intenciones detrás de ella que terminar de curar su herida. Chris no supo en ese momento por qué se quedó quieto, pero tan solo esperó. Observó las grandes manos de Derek envolver su herida con vendas, tocando su piel tanto como podía, más de lo necesario. Intentaba no ponerse más duro, no dejar ver en su rostro cuánto le estaba afectando, hasta que recordó que probablemente estaba escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. _Maldito oído de lobo_.

—Ya está—intentó levantarse cuando Derek colocó la última tira de esparadrapo, pero el licántropo se incorporó y presionó ambas manos sobre sus muslos, inclinado sobre él hasta que sus rostros estaban casi rozándose.

—¿No quieres que te ayude con nada más?—preguntó con voz profunda, sus manos subiendo poco a poco hacia sus caderas, los pulgares presionando sobre su erección.

—Nngh... ¿Qué pretendes?—tenía que usar todo su control para no mover las caderas buscando más contacto.

—Creo que eso es bastante evidente desde hace rato—las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa.

—No voy a irme a la cama con un licántropo.

—Sin cama entonces. Esta mesa parece bastante cómoda—le agarró del brazo y lo levantó de la silla. Le bajó los calzoncillos con la otra mano y lo sentó en la mesa sin que Chris pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. En realidad sí, podría haber peleado, forcejeado, pero no sentía que debiera hacerlo en ese momento.

—Aquí comemos—le dijo, aunque no dijo que se detuviera.

—Bien, eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer—respondió sonriente.

Chris se estremeció y antes de poder decir nada tenía la boca del lobo alrededor de su erección. Era caliente, húmeda, y devoró por completo su miembro de un fluido movimiento. Tenía la nariz hundida en su vello púbico cuando tragó alrededor de su miembro.

—Oh, joder—gruñó, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir.

No pudo evitar embestir. Derek no pareció molestarse, aunque le agarró por las caderas, inmovilizándolo contra la mesa. Sacó el miembro de su boca hasta que solo estuvo la cabeza dentro y comenzó a usar su lengua alrededor del glande. Presionó el orificio con la punta y frotó el frenillo. Chris se tembló y arqueó la espalda, apoyándose sobre los codos en la mesa. Deberían haber ido a la cama, ese chico era realmente bueno. No quería pensar si era práctica o talento. Bueno, realmente no podía pensar en nada en ese momento, con la lengua del licántropo recorriendo su miembro desde la base hasta la punta y los carnosos labios acariciándolo.

Derek parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él, con una expresión casi de goce en su rostro. Con su gran mano envuelta en la base del miembro y la lengua solo acariciando la punta, el licántropo le miró a los ojos. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras introducía de nuevo el miembro en su boca lentamente, hasta el fondo. Entonces, soltó sus caderas y se quedó quieto. Era una invitación para que se moviera él mismo. Chris apenas dudó un segundo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo en la boca de Derek, tan caliente y estrecha. Se dejó llevar. Le agarró por los negros cabellos con una mano, embistiendo tan rápido y fuerte como aquella posición le permitía, lo que no era mucho. Resultaba un poco frustrante, hasta que Derek gruñó alrededor de su verga y la vibración sacudió todo su cuerpo. Entonces ya no pudo más, se corrió directamente en su garganta, tirando fuertemente de su pelo. Le oyó tragar y sacó el miembro poco a poco, limpiando la punta con su lengua antes de incorporarse. Le miró sonriente y se relamió los labios. No dijo una palabra, pero su rostro engreído lo decía todo.

Chris se quedó jadeando, apoyado sobre los codos, exhausto. _Joder_ , eso había sido mejor de lo que había experimentado en... mucho tiempo. En ese momento se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera le importaba la mirada soberbia del licántropo, no se preocupó por saber qué estaba haciendo hurgando en el botiquín, ni por qué le quitaba los zapatos y la ropa que colgaba de sus tobillos. Entonces, le separó las piernas y sintió algo húmedo y frío en su trasero.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?—intentó apartarse, pero Derek colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y le rodeó el muslo con el brazo, manteniéndolo inmovilizado.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre?—le preguntó, sin importarle la respuesta. Estaba centrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos, en penetrar el estrecho agujero con un dedo lubricado.

—Con un hombre sí, con un hombre lobo no—respondió, gruñendo cuando el dedo penetró hasta el nudillo.

—Bueno, la mecánica es la misma—acarició sus suaves paredes y cuando encontró el bulto de nervios lo presionó. Chris se sacudió y levantó las caderas involuntariamente.

—Ggh... Acabo de correrme—su miembro estaba flácido y era imposible que pudiera volver a levantarlo durante un buen rato, ya no era un adolescente.

—Lo sé, lo he saboreado—respondió con una sonrisa.

—No puedo volver a hacerlo.

—No es necesario—deslizó el segundo dedo dentro y los abrió en tijera.

Chris volvió a contonear las caderas, arqueando la espalda. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez y estaba demasiado sensible. Esos habilidosos dedos lo estaban volviendo loco y apenas acababa de correrse. Estaba tan expuesto, tan vulnerable ante un licántropo, que debería haberse preocupado. Sin embargo, no se sentía en peligro, ni lo más mínimo; de hecho, puede que eso le excitara un poco.

Cuando lo penetró el tercer dedo perdió la cabeza. Se tumbó del todo en la mesa y separó las piernas. No iba a suplicar, ni loco, pero tenía que morderse el labio para evitarlo.

—Creo que es suficiente—murmuró Derek más bien para sí mismo, sacando los dedos de su interior. Chris estuvo a punto de soltar un quejido de disgusto.

—Usa un condón—le dijo cuando le vio desabrocharse los pantalones.

—Los hombres lobo no tenemos enfermedades humanas, no puedo contagiarte nada ni puedo contagiarme de nada.

Chris debió haber replicado algo, pero se quedó en blanco al ver la enorme erección del licántropo. _Joder_ , eso no podía entrar en él, era imposible, no era humano. Y lo deseaba tanto. Su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando presionó contra su entrada, pero separó aún más las piernas. Derek lo penetró lentamente, sin detenerse, intentando mantenerse bajo control para no hacerle daño, para no ser demasiado brusco. Era un humano después de todo. Chris podía sentir cómo estiraba sus paredes internas con aquella enorme verga y no paró hasta que estuvo por completo dentro.

—Eres tan estrecho... y caliente... Mejor que una perra en celo—sonrió, viendo el rubor en el rostro del cazador.

Colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, agarró sus caderas y lo atrajo hacia el borde de la mesa. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando que el interior se acostumbrara a él, y cuando el cazador comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos de placer aceleró el ritmo. Chris no podía controlarse, ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. Se sentía bien, no podía ponerse duro, pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Ya no le importaba la vergüenza, suplicaría de ser necesario para que aquello no se detuviera. Tan grande y duro y caliente... iba a volverse loco. Derek ya no se contenía, las embestidas eran brutales, bestiales. Ya no se preocupaba por el humano, solo buscaba su propio placer. Cuando se corrió en su interior, tan abundante, fue suficiente para que Chris volviera a llegar al clímax incluso si no podía eyacular.

Estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia por un momento. Sentía como si su cuerpo no fuera sólido. Todas las preocupaciones, todo el estrés había abandonado su cuerpo. Cuando reaccionó, Derek ya se estaba abrochando los pantalones. Le observó recoger el botiquín y llevarlo de vuelta al cuarto de baño. Se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor en su trasero. No le importaba estar algo dolorido, incluso que le costara andar recto al día siguiente, había merecido la pena. Se bajó de la mesa y sintió de inmediato el semen brotar de su trasero y deslizarse por sus muslos. Derek regresó al comedor y se le quedó mirando desde la entrada. Su boca se abrió sin decir nada mientras le observaba de arriba abajo.

—Gracias por... la ayuda. Ya puedes marcharte—sabía que el licántropo no tenía ninguna intención de pasar allí el resto de la noche, lo que no entendía era por qué seguía allí.

—Sí, am... si necesitas ayuda de nuevo...—no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba bastante seguro de que el cazador no tenía ni idea de cómo se veía en ese momento. Tan solo llevaba su camisa azul, que apenas llegaba a cubrir su entrepierna, su rostro estaba sonrojado y podía ver el semen, _su semen_ , deslizarse por sus muslos desnudos, por encima del vendaje. Derek ya estaba duro de nuevo. El humano no iba a poder aguantar otra ronda esa noche, pero se lo reservaría para otra ocasión—, con lo que sea... llámame.

 **FIN**


End file.
